


Little Do You Know

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Listen to these songs while reading the chapter: https://youtu.be/Z77ChEkJn5Mhttps://youtu.be/Z_-A-dWJqfs)





	1. Heart Attack (Kylie's POV)

      Wally and I sit in awkward silence at the Happy Harbor airport. We’re going to have to go to Washington DC and pose as an important couple attending the inaugural ball. Yes, to protect the president elect Lex Luthor from assassination. I'm trying to drown out my thoughts with loud ass music. Sadly even the raw talent of artists such as Paramore, Alkaline Trio, and Greenday do little to distract from the yelling inside my head. Why did it have to be him and I paired together for this mission! Of all the ACTUAL COUPLES on the team! Thalia and Kaldur, Milo and Artemis, Dick and Zatanna, M’gann and Connor, just to name a few. Why did it have to be me and Mr. I'll flirt with anything in a skirt? We're not even a goddamn fucking couple! Ok I'll admit, we're friends with benefits. But nothing more. “I swear I'm going to kill Bruce when we get back home.” I mutter to myself. 

    “Hugh, what was that?” Wally says between bites of sub sandwich. 

 “Oh nothing. Just plotting Batman’s murder. That's all.” I grumble, slouching in my chair. The redhead laughs at my matter-of-fact response. “I hope you know I'm dead serious.” I retort. My voice like shards of glass.

      “I know.” Is all the speedster has to say on the matter. 

      “Just so you know, the fact that we're posing as a couple for this mission changes NOTHING between us. I...don't feel anything like that for you.” I somewhat lie. Yes I do have...feelings for him. But like hell am I gonna just put my heart out on the line like that. Especially for a flirt like Wally. I've been hurt and seen people I care about hurt way too many times. It's just not gonna happen. 

        Another “I know.” from Wally. 

       Our flight number is called. I pull our tickets out of my purse as we stand in line.  I hand my “partner” his ticket. He smiles and says “Thanks Ky.”

        “No prob.” I stare at the ground, trying to hide the blush rushing to my cheeks. Damn him and his adorkable smile.           The line begins to move. We show our tickets to the man at the gate. He nods and motions for us to board the plane. We walk down the short corridor to a set of plush blue seats. I take the one closest to the window. Wally of course sits next to me. He seems a bit afraid, almost like he's never flown before. But that'd be nonsense, we've all ridden in the bioship dozens of times. “Hey. You ok?” I ask.

        “Yeah. I'll be fine...” His words are shaky and unsteady. I can taste the bullshit in my mouth. 

         “You've never flown in a regular plane before have you?” I tease giving him the side eye.

          “No. No I have not.” He admits in shame.

          I take his hand smiling. His cheeks flush slightly at the gesture. “Don't worry. I'll be with ya every step of the way.” 

          He smiles. “Hehe. Thanks sweetcheeks.” 

         My expression goes ice cold while my cheeks heat up. “Do you have a death wish?” 

         “Nope.” Wally pulls an almost believable innocent face. 

         “Then don't pull that shit with me.” I threaten. 

          He lifts his hands in surrender. “Okay. Okay.”

          Our next five minutes are spent settling into our little corner for the long flight. The pilot's voice comes over the intercom. “Attention passengers, we're about to take off so if you'd please fasten your seatbelts.”  The terrified expression returns to Wally's face. 

          I turn to him. “Remember, I'll be here.” The plane starts down the runway. Wally is white knuckling my hand. The plane has begun lifting off the ground. I'm slightly concerned that Wally might pass out. Those concerns are put to rest by the pilot saying that we've reached our cruising altitude. 

          Wally looks at me. “Hey, we did it!”

          “We sure did.” I respond, lifting our connected hands into the air yelling. “Woo hoo!” Then as if we'd just realized what we were doing, we looked at each other, eyes Wide. “S...sorry.” We speak simultaneously, each releasing the other's hand. 

          Some of the other passengers comment amongst themselves about what a cute couple Wally and I are. Making me slouch deeper into my seat and pull my black sweater tighter around me. I bring my knees to my chest, put my earbuds in, and before I know it I'm out cold. 


	2. Need Some Sleep (Wally's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs:   
> https://youtu.be/exqLZPbpYYQ  
> https://youtu.be/TWzFY-nUpTU

      I rest my chin in the palm of my free hand. A sleeping Kylie having claimed my other arm as a pillow. Sadly I'm sure she'd never be cuddling me like this if she were awake. She looks so calm like this. I wish she could understand. Understand just how I really feel about her. I love her to death. I wish she didn't feel like she had to be so tough and guarded all the time. What can I do to prove to her that she can trust me? I remember speaking to Kent Nelson when I'd worn the Dr. Fate helmet, and some of his words in particular had stood out to me. “Find your own little spitfire...” He'd said. It had confused me at the time, but of late I’ve begun to understand what he meant. He was saying to find someone who challenged me, made me be my best. And Kylie did that for me. She's my spitfire, my crazy, beautiful, little spitfire. I gaze upon her gorgeous face. Those lips I wish I could elicit even just one kiss from. I get lost in my thoughts and before I know it we're landing. 

      I gently shake Kylie awake. Her ocean blue orbs stare sleepily into my grassy green ones. “Time to get up sleepy head.” I utter barely above a whisper. Ky’s only response is an indistinguishable groan and snuggling back up to her seat. “Come on Ky. You can go back to sleep when we get to the hotel.” Those words and a bit of dragging finally convince her to depart the plane. 

        After picking up Kylie's R2-D2 suitcase and my plain grey burlap duffel bag, we go outside to wait for the Taxi arranged by the league higher ups to come retrieve us.  It's pitch dark out, I check my phone to find that it's almost nine thirty pm. It doesn't take long for our cab to appear. No sooner do we clamber into the back seat than the cabbie asks us, “ Where to?” 

        Kylie responds immediately. “Westminster Hotel please.” 

        “No prob.” The driver answers as if he's accepting a challenge of some sort. 

         The next ten minutes of our lives are filled with awkward small talk with the cab driver. (The weather, our trip, etc) Oh well, at least Kylie's not telling him about the slight aneurysm I had on the plane.  We arrive at the hotel. I pay the cab fare while Ky gets us checked in. 

        After getting to our room we're both a bit taken aback. It's much fancier than expected...not that I'm complaining about that. Kylie sits on the bed, a disapproving look on her face. “Something wrong?” I ask.        

        “It's just that this mattress is WAY too soft for me to sleep on. But I'll be fine, I can just make a pallet on the floor. Now I'm gonna go take a quick shower before hitting the hay.” She says walking towards the adjacent bathroom.

          “Alright” I answer. 

          My gentlemanly instincts take over and I end up putting together a comfortable as I can pallet for Kylie. When speak of the devil, she comes out of the bathroom wearing a grey t-shirt and black pajama shorts, with her hair wrapped up in a towel.  “Oh...y..you didn't h..have to do that ya know.” Kylie stumbles over her words. 

        “I know. I wanted to.” I smile. 

        “W...well thank you.” She looks like she might cry, and pulls me into a tight hug. She crawls into the palate, says “G’night Wally.” and falls fast back asleep. 

         I wish I could say the same for myself. I was up half the night pacing, staring out at the glimmering city. I Couldn't shut off my thoughts.


End file.
